


Get Me With Those Silver Eyes

by angelsaves



Category: The Girl with the Silver Eyes - Willo Davis Roberts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: In which ten years have passed, and Katie runs into Kerri on the street. Sparks fly.





	Get Me With Those Silver Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swmbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swmbo/gifts).



> This is a Yuletide Treat! Happy time of year :)
> 
> I set this ten years in the characters' future, but at the current time, because, well, I don't remember 1990 very clearly. 
> 
> The title is modified from Taylor Swift's song "Sparks Fly."

Katie is walking down the street, thinking about which book she's going to start reading when she gets back to her apartment, when a flash of silver catches her eye. She whirls around just as the young woman she passed does the same.

"Kerri Lamont?" and "Katie Welker?" they say simultaneously.

"It is you!" Kerri says. She quickly stuffs her phone in her pocket and grabs Katie's hands in her own. "Oh my god, it's been -"

 

"Ten years," Katie fills in. She can feel the smile blossoming on her face, not as broad as Kerri's grin, but pretty big for her.

"A lifetime," Kerri agrees. "Can we - are you on your way somewhere? Could we get coffee or something?"

"I have time," Katie says. "I'd like that."

"Awesome!" Kerri releases Katie's hands, and points down the street perpendicular to the one they're on. "There's a great little café that way. Trust me?"

"Of course." Katie follows her down the street to a small, comfortably dim coffee shop. It's just the kind of place Katie would have chosen herself, only she's pretty sure she's never been down this street before.

Kerri orders a flat white ("I studied abroad in Auckland last semester"), and Katie gets an iced coffee with room for cream. Once she's doctored her drink to her satisfaction, Kerri leads her to an out-of-the-way table.

"Tell me everything," Kerri say, leaning forward. "How have you been? What was the Institute like? What are you doing now?"

"I'm all right," she says. "The IPP was a lot like dorm life at college, only smaller, and with less alcohol. I'm a psychology and literature double major at the U."

"I always hoped you'd write to me again," Kerri muses.

Katie blinks. "I did," she says. "Every month, for the first year, then once a year after that when you never answered."

"Oh my god. Really?" Kerri grabs Katie's hands again, warmer this time from holding her coffee. "My mother must have hidden them. I would have written back if I'd known!"

"It's all right," Katie says. "I hoped that was what it was. What have you been up to?"

"I'm at the U too!" Kerri says. "I'm majoring in physics. I've been - good, I guess. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Katie says. Part of her wants another sip of her coffee, but it's not as loud as the part that doesn't want to let go of Kerri's hands. "I always thought we would have been friends."

"We would have," Kerri says fiercely. "We will be! If you want, I mean."

"I do want," Katie says.

Kerri beams. "Good!" A packet of sugar scoots across their table, rips itself open, and empties itself into her coffee. Katie raises her eyebrows. "Oh, didn't I tell you?" Kerri says. "Eric vanAllsburg owns this place."

"Ah," Katie says, understanding. "That's nice!" She means it; they're only twenty, and owning a business is a pretty big deal.

"Here he comes now!" Kerri says, making Katie suspect she'd summoned him telepathically. "Eric, you'll never guess who I ran into!"

"Katie?" Eric says, sounding surprised. "I thought you - well, you're not on Facebook!" He holds out his hand. "It's good to see you."

Katie shakes it. "You, too," she says politely.

"Have you heard from Dale lately?" Eric asks.

"Not since we left the IPP," Katie says. 

"He's doing well at Harvard," Eric tells her. "You should really get a Facebook."

"Maybe I will," Katie says. "Your café is nice."

"Thanks!" He glows with pride. "It's been a lot of work, but I love it. Well, back to the grind!"

They laugh a little at his pun, and Eric goes off to do - something important, Katie's mostly sure. When he's gone, she's embarrassed to feel a little relieved. It's not just their silver-eyed bond, then; there really is something special about Kerri.

"He really did think you were dead, or under a microscope somewhere," Kerri says, over the rim of her coffee cup.

"Did you?" Katie asks.

"No," Kerri says. "I had this -" She cuts herself off with a self-deprecating laugh. "I had this idea that I'd feel it, if you died or were in big trouble. Isn't that weird?"

"I don't think so," Katie says. "Or, no weirder than the rest of our lives." Pointedly, she resettles her glasses on her nose, hands-free.

Kerri smiles at her again. "Thanks." She's gotten really beautiful since they were kids, her dark curls forming a halo around her head, her silver eyes glinting behind cat-eye glasses.

"Do you want to see my apartment?" Katie asks, quickly, before she can lose her nerve.

"I'd love to," Kerri says. She drains her coffee and tosses the cup in a perfect arc into the trash can.

"I'll drink mine on the way," Katie says. She likes to savor her coffee, and maybe having it to fiddle with will keep her from trying anything silly like holding Kerri's hand.

But Kerri, it seems, has other plans; she takes Katie's free hand in hers and heads back to the street they met on. Katie is quietly delighted, and envious of Kerri's ease.

Then an image pops into her head: their joined hands, and a shaky question mark.

"Yes, it's okay," Katie says, squeezing Kerri's hand.

"I'm glad," Kerri says, squeezing back.

The walk to Katie's apartment is brief, just a few blocks, and colorful with early autumn flowers. They hold hands until Katie has to use both hands to get the sticky building door open, then take the stairs to Katie's third-floor walk-up. "Here we are," Katie says, unnecessarily.

"Were we just holding hands as friends?" Kerri asks, as Katie shuts and locks the door. "Or..."

"Or," Katie says. "I hope."

"Oh, good!" Kerri goes up on her tiptoes and kisses Katie. It's like there are sparks flying, and then Katie realizes that there literally are - all of the lamps have suddenly flicked on.

"Whoa," Katie says. "Did that...?"

Kerri blinks. "Well, that's never happened to me before."

"We'd better be - mmm - careful," Katie says, through another kiss, warm and sweet.

"See? No sparks," Kerri says.

"Well," Katie says, stroking Kerri's cheek, "some sparks."

Somehow, they get over to the couch, where Kerri pushes Katie down and then makes herself at home in her lap, kissing Katie's face and jaw and throat. "I feel like I found the missing piece of my life," she says, pressing their foreheads together.

"Yes," Katie says softly, "that's exactly it." She licks into Kerri's mouth and tries to think of just the right image to project to Kerri to explain how she's feeling. She goes with the sparkly heart emoji.

Kerri laughs against her lips. "So you're not a total Luddite!"

"I just don't like Facebook," Katie says, then adds, "but I'd get one for you, if you wanted."

"So romantic," Kerri says warmly, and kisses her again.

Katie thinks she could get used to this.


End file.
